Vixen
Vixen, also known as the Dream Vixen (in Nightmare of Nome) and the Red vixen (in Day of the Tiger) is a character from The Animals of Farthing Wood TV series and books. She is a red vixen who is the wife of Fox and the mother of Charmer, Dreamer, Friendly and Bold. Appearance Vixen is a red vixen with a darker red colouring than Fox's dark orange colouring. She displays the typical "ruff" that vixens have, though hers is on the back of her neck unlike the other red vixens in the series. Around her eyes are white patches with the points at the back facing downwards, and her cheek patches (which come in at a point about halfway up her muzzle) do not connect with the white-coloured fur on her underbelly - the latter ends in a round curve. The underside of her tail is also white. In her first appearance she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga, she wears a red dress with a zip on the back, black opaque tights and black character shoes. At times, particularly in warm summer days, she wears a summer dress with black sandals. At a state funeral that is held for senior government officials particularly Fox, Nava and Bagheera she also wears her tights and shoes but she also wears a dress in the same style of the dress she normally wears but in black with a zip at the ''front ''and with it she wears a black overcoat, black leather gloves and a grey scarf. In literature, Vixen's color is subject to inconsistency; in Nightmare of Nome her fur is orange but when her form is used by Sophia in Day of the Tiger to fool Lady Blue it goes red. Her fur is also red when Belladonna takes on her form to fool Charmer in Terror of the Whippet. Literature Nightmare of Nome: Vixen first appears in a flashback as part of a story told by Prince John where it is shown that she was the murderer of Lady Blue, and later appears in the dream world to help Balto reunite with Jenna who has been captured by Lady Blue and the fox pack led by Scarface. Though she helps him into the cemetery she claims that this is as far as she goes and so Vixen returns to the forest. Vixen later returns at the end of the story watching over Jenna and Balto stating that with the Nightmare Fox gone, the dream world is now back to normal and goes back to the dream world accompanied by the sound of church singing. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: when Belladonna takes on her form.]] Vixen plays a very minor role in the story War of the Wild where she is seen consoling a very troubled Ranger with her daughter, once Ranger starts his story Vixen is not seen again until the end of Terror of the Whippet where she advises Ranger to take a good long rest after his encounter in the parallel world. However Vixen does appear early in Terror of the Whippet but the Vixen that Charmer meets in the parallel world is not actually her mother; it is actually Belladonna in disguise as Charmer comes to realize too late as this Vixen has a disdainful attitude towards Ranger whilst the Vixen in the real world cares for him and accepts her daughter's love for him. Day of the Tiger: Though it appears that Vixen appears to confront Lady Blue in Sri Lanka, it is not the real Vixen; her form is actually used as a disguise for Sophia whilst the real Vixen is still in Bernwood having taken over as the leader of Fox's allies. Her old foe comes to realize that the Vixen she meets in Sri Lanka is a fake because the old Vixen was caring, wise, kind, compassionate etc. whilst this one becomes a lot more cunning and more able to stand up for herself instead taunting Lady Blue. The blue vixen's suspicions are eventually confirmed after Vixen says "You like to be dominant, but me..." as she cackles then as she says "I take advantage" Vixen's form flashes before Lady Blue's eyes and she reveals herself as Sophia. Role in the Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, her family is largely involved in the government and whilst Fox is the deputy prime minister of Animalia, Vixen is involved not only in the government as the Secretary of Health but she is also involved in business as a hotel manager with her chain having at least £90,000 turnover and because of her career in the hotel industry and Fox being in the government the family is also rather wealthy. Because of her wealth, Vixen also is prominent on television with Kovu, Copper, Pongo, and Balto. While she is Animalian, Vixen and her family are revealed to have originated from Oxfordshire. As well as being a hotel manager, Vixen is also a guest speaker at various Animalian universities. Like Fox, she also has a changed personality: Whilst still wise and caring for her children, she also is very disciplined in the hotels she owns. And indeed her wealth puts her at risk during the dictatorship when she and her family are deported by the Junta to Argentina. During her time in exile, she comes across an attempt on her life and witnesses the death of Fox after an assassin poisons him with cyanide and later is found and brought under the protection of the Fox Junta after another assassination on her life. After being brought back to Animalia, Vixen is held by the Fox Junta for at least six weeks to help her cope psychologically after a reckless life in Argentina, then once the Junta releases her Vixen goes back to her hotel chain. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome * War of the Wild * Day of the Tiger (actually Sophia in disguise) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Foxes